


Hooked on All These Feelings

by charlottebecky



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlotte has the HOTS for Sonya, F/F, Flirting, I imagine them being friendly with each other but also pining for each other, Jealousy, Stomach butterflies, a lot of flirting, but also she's in love with Becky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: Charlotte Flair has been playing hide-and-seek about her feelings for Becky. But she can't hide from Sonya's gaydar.





	1. Chapter 1

If Charlotte had learned anything from being around women 24/7, it was that they were quite complicated. Or at least, her feelings towards them were.

One in particular.

Charlotte hugged Becky backstage after the match, and couldn’t help feel her heart rate increase a hundred times more. Hugging Becky left her more out of breath than a freaking wrestling match. What the fuck? This had been a happening lot more since Becky’s breakup. Becky was single now, and Charlotte was as hopeless as ever.  _ You just think of Becky as a friend, and you’re just protective,  _ Charlotte had told herself time and time again on the Becky situation.  

The second Becky let go and went off to change in the locker room, Charlotte sighed. She should have said something more - offered her a drink of water, or to buy her dinner. Charlotte shook it off. The sudden stomach butterflies and longing desires to always talk to Becky and keep her around were most probably platonic. She was just a loving and protective best friend. 

“You couldn’t be more obvious,” someone said

Charlotte hadn’t felt the eyes on her. She had thought she was alone. Apparently not. From around the corner she walked over.  _ Sonya Deville.  _ Charlotte looked the former MMA fighter up and down. They had never actually spoken before - run into each other yes, they had mutual friends in Paige and Carmella, but they hadn’t talked. Charlotte hated to admit it but she was jealous of Sonya. 

That girl was unapologetically able to flaunt her sexuality. She did pride programming for the company, she hung around with her girlfriend and was able to talk about it, and right now, Charlotte was pretty sure Sonya was picking on the certain  _ feelings  _ Charlotte had been experiencing when it came to Becky Lynch.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Charlotte said, turning around and trying to head towards the locker room.

“You know,” Sonya said. “My gaydar is barely ever wrong.”

“Is that so?” Charlotte asked, trying her best to sound indifferent. Her stomach hurt again. How did she feel right now? Scared? Caught? Maybe a  _ little bit turned on? _

“The way you look at her,” Sonya continued. “People don’t look at anyone they just wanna be friends with like that.”

Charlotte sighed.

“Is that a sign of submission from the queen?” Sonya asked. 

It’s like she’s teasing me, Charlotte thought. Charlotte hated this. She had just wanted a peaceful night where she could go back to the hotel, and drink wine and marathon  _ Sex and the City _ . And instead her brain was stuck on not one, but two girls.

“Look,” Charlotte said, turning back to face Sonya. “Yes.” Sonya smiled. Charlotte continued, “don’t get to excited. Maybe. I’m mostly straight I think-”

“She thinks,” Sonya said, laughing. Again with the teasing. 

“Maybe I like her okay,” Charlotte said. “This is all new to me this- this-”

“Gay stuff?” Sonya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Ugh, yeah,” Charlotte said. “And I don’t know what I want and I have no experience-”

“I can help you,” Sonya said. 

“What? I don’t need a wingman-” Charlotte said, and stopped in her tracks.

Sonya came forward and looked up at Charlotte. She placed a hand on Charlotte’s shoulder that almost made Charlotte melt. God, she was attractive. “I can help you in more ways than one,” the brunette said, winking.

Women were so damn complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

_ I’m straight, I’m straight, I’m straight. _

Charlotte twisted and turned and when she couldn’t go back to sleep she finally gave up at 4.35 a.m. and got up. It was definitely time to hit the gym. Sweat it out, get some endorphins out, punch her anxieties over her confusing-as-fuck sexuality away. She put on her workout clothes - Birdie bee tanktop, Lululemon leggings, and laced up her Nikes before getting in the elevator and hitting the button to the basement, which had the hotel gym.

To her surprise - and she had a right to be surprised because it was not even 5 am - she was not alone in the gym. Who else was already there but Sonya fucking Deville. She was doing weights in a corner and for a second Charlotte wondered if she could just turn back and head out as if something very important had come up, but before she could take any step backward Sonya spoke.

“Stalking me, are you, Flair?” 

Charlotte jumped. Again. God she really needed to stop jumping around Sonya. The brunette gently placed the weight on the ground and pulled her headphones from her ear. Smirking at Charlotte while the blonde tried to ignore the sudden nerves that hit her, Sonya walked towards Charlotte while Charlotte tried to rush to the treadmill to get her cardio in. 

 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Charlotte said, trying hard once more to sound indifferent. “I just couldn’t sleep.” 

“Hmm,” Sonya said. “Sounds gay.” She observed Charlotte for a second (Charlotte couldn’t tell if Sonya realized how much Charlotte had begun blushing), and then going back to lifting, this time a heavier weight. Charlotte took note that Sonya did not put her headphones back in.

She really needed to stop getting nervous around Sonya Deville. They weren’t friends, they were barely acquaintances, and there definitely wasn’t any sexual or romantic interest there. So why the fuck did she evoke Charlotte’s fight or flight senses so much?

_ Maybe because she’s the first out and proud gay person in wrestling you’ve actually spoken to. And she’s a woman.  _ A little voice in her head perked up. 

Charlotte tried to ignore all voices and focus on her speedwalking-turned-jogging-turned-running and tried to tune Sonya out. She even blasted some Pearl Jam and Guns ‘n’ Roses to distract her from the girl lifting on the sides. It didn’t really work. Charlotte found herself glancing left, and every time Sonya raised her head to look at her, Charlotte would look away.

Finally Sonya had had enough. She put down the weights and walked toward the treadmill.

“Can I help you in anyway, Charlotte?” Sonya asked.

“What do you mean?” Charlotte asked, pausing her run and stepping off the treadmill. 

“You say you are mostly straight but you can’t stop the heart eyes for Becky Lynch. You say you don’t need a wingman, then you can’t stop looking at me at the gym. I know I’m hot but I’m just trying to figure out what you want from me.”

Charlotte stood staring at the shorter girl. They were actually almost the same size. She admired Sonya’s posture, the way she wore her hair up. She also couldn’t help notice how soft Sonya’s lips looked. Charlotte would lay down her life for Becky but right now, she was getting butterflies at Sonya’s husky voice, calling out Charlotte for exactly what she was - being a coward.

“You’re right,” Charlotte said. “I’m sorry. I’m being confusing because I don’t know what you want. I guess- I guess I’m scared?”

“Okay,” Sonya said, nodding. “Can you tell me what you’re scared of?”

“Well,” Charlotte said. “You’re correct in imagining that yes, I do have feelings for Becky. I have for a while now. I’ve just always dated men - actually I haven’t been on a date with anyone in almost five years. I haven’t kissed someone in even longer - I just, I’m just scared I’ll mess it up. Becky - you know, Becky’s amazing. I just don’t wanna mess it up.”

“Okay,” Sonya repeated. “Let me think. Well, um, if you’re nervous, and you want some practice, I guess I can help you with that.”

“Wait what?” Charlotte asked, what do you mean.

Suddenly, Sonya’s arms were wrapped around her neck, her lips dangerously closed. Charlotte could feel her heart increasingly pounding against her chest, as Sonya whispered, “may I?” and Charlotte found herself nodding.

Sonya’s lips were indeed soft, smoothly grazing Charlotte’s as they closed their eyes, and Charlotte felt herself pushed against a wall, body wrapped up in Sonya’s.

Nope. Charlotte was definitely not straight.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte sat down at the hotel breakfast buffet with Becky later that morning before they hit the road for their next show. Charlotte was distracted. She could still a certain woman’s lips on hers. A woman who was not Becky. 

Don’t get her wrong, Charlotte loved Becky, she really did. In all senses of the word. She loved hanging out with Becky as a friend, and someday she saw the possibility of the two of them getting married someday - of course she did - and even kids. As far as Charlotte was concerned, Becky was her soulmate, the love of her life. But Charlotte also had one other thing to remember: they weren’t dating right now. Becky was still getting over her breakup with Luke, and Charlotte was -

“So distracted,” Becky said, shaking her head as she popped in a mouthful of pancakes, carefully observing Charlotte. “What’s happening with you Charlie?”

“Huh?” Charlotte snapped out of her thoughts and blinked at Becky. “What?”

“Case in point,” Becky said, smiling. “You seem distracted. Your eyes are fixated at the door. Waiting for someone? What’s happening?”

“Nothing,” Charlotte said, looking down and trying to focus on the potatoes and eggs in front of her. “Just you know. Thinking about wrestling and stuff.”

“Wrestling and stuff huh,” Becky said, shrugging. “You know if there’s something in the ‘stuff’ part that’s worth sharing, I’m always here to listen.”

“I know Bex,” Charlotte said, softly smiling at Becky. Damn the redhead was beautiful. And just then, as if like clockwork, Charlotte could tell who had walked into the dining room. And she was heading toward their table. She didn’t even have to look because she could smell that Armani cologne that she had smelled when-

“Sonya,” Becky said, smiling. “What’s up? Wanna join us?” 

“My pleasure,” Sonya said, smiling at Becky, and then smirking at Charlotte.

“Do you two know each other?” Becky asked. “I mean yeah obviously I’m sure you know, have you ever-”

“We’ve talked,” Sonya said, placing her hand on Charlotte’s forearm in a way that almost gave Charlotte goosebumps.

“Yeah,” Charlotte said, sighing. “We’ve been acquainted.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
